La muerte de Vegeta
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Mi versión acerca de la muerte del legendario guerrero. Muy dintinto a todo lo que he leido por ahí. Oneshot y con sorpresa al final...


**LOS HEROES NUNCA MUEREN**

Oneshot. Mi versión acerca de la muerte del gran guerrero Vegeta,

Fue algo repentino, esperado tarde o temprano, pero imposible de creer. Entrenaba a sus nietos y paró de pronto. El color ido de su faz, y los ojos desencajados en una mueca dolorosa, mientras sujetaba su pecho con una mano, en una especie de intento de parar una explosión interior. Su biznieta fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. - Abuelo. - Llamó acercándose preocupada. Unos minutos después, todos fueron conscientes de que no había sido un golpe el causante de su dolor, sino algo más terrible.

Contaba ya con mucho más de 100 años. Sorprendía su longevidad tanto como su energía para seguir entrenando y hasta había quien bromeaba llamándolo "el inmortal". Su pelo era gris, y con todo, seguía siendo encrespado y salvaje. Sus ojos negros perforaban el alma con una intensidad, si era posible, aún mayor que la que siempre había tenido, y su cuerpo, aúnque en declive evidente de los años, seguía siendo poderoso y muscular bajo esa piel ya cuarteada y envejecida, de venas prominentes y translúcidas ahora más que nunca. No era tan fuerte como antaño, pero aún así, temible como adversario e implacable como maestro.

Había sobrevivido a su esposa e incluso a sus hijos. Era la maldición de ser un saiyajin. Parecía que no iba a morirse nunca. Porque era un Príncipe, y más aún, ahora era el Rey de los Saiyajins, una leyenda andante, que había tenido una vida ya demasiado larga. Cuando se desplomó en el suelo, acuciado por el dolor del infarto, sonrió. - Ya era hora de que vinieras a por mi, ¿o es que no te atrevías a enfrentarte con quien te ha burlado tantas veces?. - Nadie sabía con quien hablaba, pero la sombra que es la muerte, sólo evidente para quien está a punto de ser segado por su guadaña, tembló de tal manera, que no se atrevió a tocarlo. Y aunque era su hora, perdió el conocimiento, y otra vez, sobrevivió para su propio disgusto y para alivio de cuantos le amaban.

Sus seres queridos no eran muchos. Seguía siendo el desconocido guerrero solitario y enigmático, que ayudó a salvar al mundo, y que lo salvó de hecho, más de una vez. Pero a pesar de la ingratitud colectiva que el desconocimiento y la manipulación mediatica hacía que se desbordase en aras de un impostor como Hercules Satan, Vegeta gozaba de caminar por las calles sin un sólo humano felicitándole a perpetuidad y fotografiándole siguiendo esa manía y molesta, estúpida e irracional forma de comportamiento que por más años que llevase en este planeta, jamás llegaría a comprender: el famoseo..., Llevaba una vida tranquila, salvo cuando le avisaba Kaito de algún problema en alguna parte del Universo que resolver, y el acudía a solventarlo gustoso de un poco de acción, bien en persona si el oponente lo merecía, o enviando a alguno de sus descendientes. Sus allegados eran escasos, pero los suficientes, los que él siempre quiso que le amasen, los últimos descendientes de la realeza de los saiyajins.

Sus nietos y su biznieta, que ya era toda una jovencita, se agolparon en el hospital aturdidos, conmocionados, por tan terrible situación. Enganchado a una máquina de respiración artificial llacía su adorada leyenda, su querido abuelo. Y enganchada a su mano, estaba Bulla, su biznieta, de pelo largo y azul como lo fue el de todas las mujeres descendientes de la también épica, y conocida como la Gran Bulma Briefs. La más bella genio... decía su epitafio, junto con unas palabras escritas en un idioma que sólo un grupo reducido de seres en todo el Universo comprendía.

Nadie se encargó en separarla de su lado, durante 3 días se negó a moverse, y ninguno supo o pudo convencerla de lo contrario a sabiendas de su caracter asombrosamente semejante a el de su adorado bisabuelo. Pero la razón debía llegar de una vez por todas hasta para el más testarudo de los descendientes del príncipe, y justo cuando iban a separarla, despertó, casi sabiendo que se estaban metiendo con su más mimada. Se quitó los tubos, y la máscara de oxígeno, se quitó los sueros y se sentó en la cama. Todos le miraron casi aturdidos e incrédulos. Sintió enseguida el dolor en el pecho y sonrió enigmáticamente. Era su hora y lo sabía. Pero tendría que ponerle las cosas fáciles a la muerte. Miró a su biznieta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin embargo, una sonrisas en los labios, odió separarse de ella, miró a sus nietos, y sintió otra punzada en el pecho, sólo que este era un dolor de alma y no físico, pero con todo, sabía que sólo sería un hasta luego. Y esperaba, que fuese un largo hasta luego...

Miró a su nieto, un muchacho muy parecido a Trunks. - Traeme mi traje de combate. -

- Pero abuelo... - Reclamó obteniendo una mirada de rabia incapaz de esquivar. A pesar de no desear contrariarle no se movió un ápice.

Entonces miró a su biznieta. - Mocosa, trae mi traje de combate ahora mismo. - ¿Cómo podía negarse ella a una de sus órdenes por más dolorosa que esta fuera?.

Bulla asintió y voló fuera por la ventana. En unos minutos más, había vuelto con la ropa. Vegeta se vistió y se levantó para disgusto de toda la familia, que enseguida se plantaron en jarras de no permitir que saliera y mucho menos a entenar. Pero el saiyajin les miró con una calma inesperada y les habló tan regiamente y tan dulcemente a la vez, que a pesar del nudo en la garganta y de la pena, nadie pudo evitar lo que vino a continuación.

- He vivido muchos años, cualquiera diría que más de los que debía vivir. He gozado de vuestro amor, y del amor de otros que ya no están aquí. He vivido, y disfrutado... - Reconoció. - de la vida de un humano, pero aún así, sabeis que soy un guerrero de la raza Saiyajin. Vosotros, mis descendientes, sabeis lo que eso significa, honrad pues la sangre que llevais en las venas, sangre de reyes y de princesas... - Miró a su nieta que lloraba como el resto de la familia. - Ahora ha llegado mi hora, y debo acometerla dígnamente. No quiero llantos, ni penas, ni amarguras. Hoy aprendereis la última de mis lecciones. No sólo hay que saber vivir, sino también hay que saber morir. Vamos... - Abrió sus brazos y permitió un abrazo colectivo breve, pero intenso. - Ahora, - Se levantó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. - ¿Quien de vosotros luchará contra mi?. -

Nadie se ofreció voluntario para tamaña barbarie. Vegeta se entristeció un segundo, luego montó en cólera. - HE DICHO QUE... -

- Yo. - Fue su nieta la que salió del grupo y se le abrazó.

Un grupo de nos y de ohs, y de Dios mios asoló la habitación. Ignorando aquellas exclamaciones y dejando congelados en el lugar a los artífices de las misma, partieron volando por la ventana.

- Dicen que una llama que está a punto de apagarse es más intensa cuanto más se acerca su hora. - Comentó Kaito mirando la escena con congoja.

Nunca se le dieron bien las despedidas. Todos lo sabían, pero ni uno sólo de sus descendientes podrían faltar a sus últimos instantes, así que dejando estupefactas a las enfermeras que entraron apenas unos minutos después en la habitación, la familia al completo desfiló por la ventana volando lejos de la ciudad siguiendo la estela azul del que ostentaba el título del último de los saiyajins de pura sangre.

Y allí estaba. La adrenalina le llenó cada célula de su cuerpo preparándolo para la última de sus batallas. - Atácame, vamos. -

Bulla vaciló un segundo, su vista se le nubló con lágrimas, pero estas se aclararon por el fortísimo golpe que la envió hasta el suelo, estrellándola brutalmente. No se había transformado en super Saiyajin. Ella tampoco, Vegeta estaba tan bien en apariencia. Un círculo de familia les rodeó impasibles, estoicos, y aún así acongojados profundamente. Vegeta les miró a los ojos, sonrió y no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas, pero conteniéndolas y con un grito aterrador, se transformó en super saiyajin. Bulla también. Y se ensarzaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, límpia, pura, con un estilo perfecto y elegante, como el que él les había enseñado a todos ellos. Los ojos de sus nietos vagaban siguiendo una estela de movimientos imposibles de percibir para unos ojos no entrenados en el seguimiento de esas velocidades.Era un espectáculo increible.

- Dios mío, es tan hermoso... Tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo. - Kaito asintió en reconocimiento. Vegeta sabía cómo despedirse sin lugar a dudas.

Luego vino su segunda transformación. La llama de su energía se avivaba consumiendo cada ápice de vida. Todos se preguntaban de dónde salía tanta fuerza de alguien que apenas unos segundos antes estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital. Pero así eran los saiyajins, una fuerza de la naturaleza incapaz de predecir o calcular. Fáciles de subestimar, desprestigiar o desvalorizar... por quien no les hubiera visto en acción, igualmente fáciles de temer, admirar y honrar.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer mocosa?. Creí haberte enseñado mejor. - Bulla estaba saturada. Ella no había alcanzado el segundo estado. Vegeta quizás no se habia percatado de que luchaba con el tercer estado en esos momentos y que su poder seguía aumentando. - Vamos, lucha, VAMOS. DEFIENDE ESE FLANCO. -

- La va a matar. - Una de sus nietas, Bura, la madre de Bulla, quiso actuar, pero su hermano la frenó interponiendo un brazo al son de un sonoro "no".

¿Quien dijo que se dejaría matar así de sencillo?. Morir, si, pero con honor. - Vamos, mocosa... ¿quires que te mate?. - Bulla se armó de valor, tenía que hacerlo por él, que ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a no poder soportar. No podía defraudarle, tenía que vencerle. Apretó los dientes y le encajó un golpe inesperado. Le alcanzó en el pecho, inmediatamente se sintió un monstruo por haberle dado allí mismo, pero en cambio, su bisabuelo no estaba enojado.

- Bien hecho, pensé que jamás aprovecharías esa ventaja. Casi me obligas a matarte. Ahh. - Sujetó su pecho con una mano, jadeó un instante. Ya no podía continuar y lo sabía. No sería capaz de continuar con otra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se había terminado el tiempo. Miró a sus nietos una última vez y les sonrió haciendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos, de ese modo tan especial que sólo él sabía. - Ahora terminemos con esto. - Ambos quedaron parados frente a frente, de nuevo en su estado normal, perdidas las transformaciones. La energía de Vegeta descendía por momentos. Sus ojos se dilataron. - VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. -

Lanzó un ataque de ki violento, furioso, tremendo, en dirección hasia Bura. Ella contestó con otra ráfaga que interceptó la lanzada. Y tras una mirada de complicidad, ganó terreno, poco a poco, lentamente, pero concisa. - Te quiero, os quiero. - Sus últimas palabras antes de ser atravesado por la viga de energía que le arrebató la vida arrancando los regueros de lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de los presentes.

Murió luchando, con el honor del guerrero que había sido durante toda su vida. Su herencia, su título, pasó por derechos a la más joven de sus descendientes. Bulla sostuvo su cuerpo que aún estaba caliente y miró esos ojos que aún ardían con la caricia del amor y la furia de la tempestad.Le abrazó llorando llena de dolor su alma. No verle más... la leyenda había muerto. El resto de nietos se acercaron a tocar sus manos y a decir un último adiós silencioso.

Y mientras caía en el profundo sueño oscuro de la muerte, su vida pasó vertiginosamente rápida por sus memorias. La primera vez que vió la luz de Vegetasei. Sintió el aroma salvaje de sus flores y sus árboles, perfumes que creía olvidados, el color de su cielo, las estrellas de sus noches, la calidez de su clima, todo ahora parecía tan real..., vió los ojos de su padre cuando le enseñó la primera lección de artes marciales y recordó con orgullo su sonrisa de satisfacción al verle en acción... volvió a sentir las manos de su madre el día que la conoció, cuando le acariciaron por vez primera y sus ojos hermosos la última vez que la vió con vida al poco tiempo después de conocerla y amarla. Luego el dolor de perder su mundo, sus congéneres, su familia, su trono, y su propia libertad, todo a manos de un tirano que le secuestró la infancia y le corrompió el alma. Su risa sádica atormentándole, las bestialidades que vió y padeció, las que aprendió e infringió, un erial de batallas sangrientas, del mundo gris y desesperado, rojo de furia, oscuro de sentimientos, vacío de sentido... que fue su adolescencia y una parte de su juventud... una pesadilla de gritos, de ojos que no comprendían, de inocentes que clamaban, de venganzas ahogadas en una lujuria de dolor y masacre. Luego los gusanos de ese sueño repetitivo que le atormentó tanto tiempo, tratando de llevárselo al infierno, las constantes pesadillas, el comienzo de los remordimientos, el dolor de la verguenza, el sufrimiento de las memorias imborrables, la lucha interior por salir del agujero, la desesperación por salir del infierno que era su vida y esa mano que surgía como un angel tirando de él hacia el cielo.

Esa mano... ya sabía de quien era esa piel pálida como la nieve de las montañas, ese azul de algas que era su pelo, esas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos, esa boca que sabía a miel... y la vió como cuando era joven, como cuando se enamoró de ella, aún cuando no quiso reconocerlo. Ella, su gran amor, su reina, su princesa, su mujer... su todo, quien le salvó, quien le iluminó la vida y el alma, quien torno la desesperación en esperanza, y la oscuridad en luz. Y sin quererlo la recordó muriendo en sus brazos, cuando expiró pronunciando su nombre sonriendo y el sintió que su mundo se le rompió en mil pedazosnuevamente... y luego, caprichos de una linea temporal extraña, recordó el sonido del llanto de aquel bebé que era su primer hijo. Le vió crecer, su muchacho, Trunks... tan inteligente, su hijo...y luego ese pequeño bultito azul que sonrió entre sus brazos en el hospital, dejando de llorar sólo cuando él la sostuvo. Tan ruidoa como su madre, tan parecida luego a él. Y nuevamente el dolor de sus muertes, primero su niño, luego su pequeña.. que aunque ancianos, le parecían aún infantes. Pero le quedaron sus nietos y nietas. y después su biznieta. Aunque también la soledad de cada noche, y la frialdad de ese otro lado de la cama tan vacío... La morriña de esas conversaciones que acababan en discusiones divertidas y en una batalla de ingenio que nunca tenía final, hasta el día en que se separaron. Pero esa mano, y esa sonrisa, eran reales.

- Vegeta. - Y esos ojos repletos de lágrimas por la emoción de haberse vuelto a encontrar... El abrazo tremendo que tanto echaron en falta, la caricia suave... aquello era el cielo y su Bulma, allí estaba su preciosa mujer escandalosa. Allí estaba su saiyajin loco. Juntos de nuevo, como habían prometido, como quisieron. Sus labios se fundieron en un tórrido beso, lleno de emoción pura. Luego, Vegeta miró a los lados. allí estaban algunos de los legendarios guerreros Z, aquellos que no consideró nunca amigos, y sin embaro apreció en los momentos de recuerdos solitarios de tiempos mejores y más felices. Y allí le aguardaban, dándole la binvenida al cielo de los guerreros. Y entonces, la duda extraña. ¿Cómo es que Bulma estaba en ese cielo reservado para los combatientes?.

- ¿Creías que ibas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente?. -

- Tenía esa esperanza. Hmp. - Mintió.

- Pues ya ves, me aficioné a las artes marciales... - Le guiñó un ojo.

Vegeta sonrió y respiró el perfume que aún seguía teniendo, luego arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

Krilin rió en alto. - Tiene una mala guisa cuando pelea... nunca pensé que Bul... -

- CALLATE. - Un codazo le persuadió de mantener la boca cerrada. Vegeta empezó a creerselo.

La peliazul le guiñó de nuevo. Vegeta miró abajo, sintió una punzada de dolor en su alma, en el lugar de su corazón. Sería duro dejar de verlos, les echaría de menos... pero sólo era un hasta luego... no un adiós. Los buenos no mueren nunca.

**¿ FIN ?**

----------------------

Y ahora... un regalito extra... para un futuro Fic...

Pasaron varios años y tanto Vegeta como Bulma se habían convertido en el duo más interesante del otro mundo, solían visitar periodicamente a Kaito para echar un vistazo ahí abajo. Pero ese día, el pobre maestro estaba al borde de un ataque de pavor. Pegados a su espalda, irritados, sofocados y al borde de la histeria, la pareja más explosiva del cielo, veían con rabia, como su biznieta era seducida por un hombre extraño de intenciones cuestionables. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada por solucionarlo casi acaba con las antenas de Kaito, hasta que la más bella entre las genios tuvo una idea que tendría unas repercusiones, sin lugar a dudas... interesantes...

- YA SE. Bajarás a ayudar a nuestra biznieta. - Vegeta la miró de reojo.

- No me dejarán bajar ni siquiera por un sólo día, ¿lo has olvidado?. - Recriminó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- No te dejarán bajar sin más, pero si te permitirán hacer lo que hizo Bra y algunos otros de nuestros amigos. Podrás reencarnarte en su hijo. -

- ¿HIJO?. ¿QUE HIJO?. - La cabeza de Vegeta se volvió del tamaño gigante por el enojo.

- Veg... es una Briefs... está con un hombre peligroso, tiene casi treinta años de edad... es ley natural de nuestra familia que se quede embarazada. -

- No será tan idiota de no tomar precauciones. Después de todo es mi biznieta... - U.U Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Vegeta tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja. Bulma una mueca dolorosa en la cara y Kaito... trataba de escurrirse lejos de aquellos dos, pero fue sujetado de repente por ambos al mismo tiempo.

- HAY QUE HACER ALGO. - Gritaron al unísono. Sobraban las palabras. El príncipe crugió los nudillos. Bebé y todo, ese malnacido no iba a jugar con Bulla, ya se encargaría él de arreglar el asunto. Pero... miró a Bulma.

Leyendo sus pensamientos. - No te preocupes que yo también me reencarnaré, y aunque perdamos nuestras memorias, te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. - Después de un beso apasionado, Vegeta partió a hacer las diligencias para un viaje doloroso de realizar. Perder sus memorias, comenzar de nuevo, dejar de ver a su compañera... Pero lo haría, y lo mejor de todo es que nacería nuevamente como saiyajin, aunque iba a ser raro eso de ser el hijo de la reencarnación de su propia hija. Sólo pensarlo daba algo de grima.

Tal como Bulma predijo, de aquella unión surgió un embarazo, y del embarazo, un niño al que llamaron... - Vegeta, como mi bisabuelo. se llamará Vegeta Junior. - .Susurró una joven de cabellos azules sosteniendo un bebé recien nacido de pelo encrespado hacia arriba y mirada intensa.

---------------

Quizás haga un fic nuevo con esta trama... Besitos. . pero será más adelante.


End file.
